The new girls(originally called Gi-Gi Son)
by savepolarbears
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Meet gigi, Gotens twin!She will try to get past mean Trunks, and defeat Buu, along with the other Z warriors, and who is Nyne?
1. A super saiyan at last!

I don't own ANY ONE in this fic.

AN * Means look at the end 4 a note/G is Gi-gi's nickname  
Chapter 1: A super saiyan at last  
###########################################################

IN THE HOSPITAL

"Wow, Goten looks a lot like dad but, we didn't plan for a girl too." Said Gohan looking at the girl."I've decided to name her Gi-Gi, a combination of me and Goku's name."said Chi-Chi"Wow look at her hair, I've never seen any thing like it"Said Bulma."Pfft, just what we need, 2 more kakabrats , I will make Trunks stronger than all three of them."Stated Vegeta"GOOF" said baby Trunks, not meaning it in a word kind of way. "Gook" stated started a friendship AND a rivalry.

Gi-Gi looked at Trunks , a twitch in her eye... She would never actually said only babies did that, and she was not a baby ."What do you mean I'm not strong enough to spar with you guys!"She said more offended than knew she was a girl, but it always bothered her how Trunks rubbed it in her face, like that kept her from being strong.""What do you think Goten?" She asked her twin."Why not, Trunks what could it hurt?"He replied.

Trunks looked at him half shocked, half ticked was always on her side, obviously. He didn't want to waste his time arguing, so he decided to close the question."MY HOUSE MY RULES!"He shouted."Sorry G, I tried, me and you at home later K." Said Goten feeling sorry for G."Alright."Said *Gi half-heartedly. She ran to the garden in a fast action. She looked at the mini pond and thought~Maybe Trunks is right, I'm not even a super saiyan.~ She cried and got so very mad at herself she turned supersaiyan, if only you could see the look on her face! She ran home , she felt Gotens Ki there.~Don't tell anybody,not yet~ she thought  
*Gi is gi-gi shortened.

So I didn't write much, but I will write more soon!Also, My story, Buu isn't from this timeline!What you ask, you'll have to wait and read my next chapter! PLEASE COMMENT AND THX FOR READING!

P.S. Gigi has hair like A gallade{pokemon} arm[the story pic is her hair],wears a purple and orange gi.  
She's outgoing, and bold, yet at times naive like Goten,but still at times like an adult.

Sorry,I edited this for those who saw the messup.I didn't know it did that.

Next time:"Granndy are you sure it should be me to follow Buu to the past?"  
"Yes Nyne(pronounced nine), I totally believe in you."

So, who is Nyne?Yes, I know it's a weird name, but it works, and I'll explain it later!  
Next chapter: Nyne, the time traveler.


	2. Nyne, the time traveler

I don't own anyone

I'm wondering where my reviews are?

Sorry last chapter was so short I pictured it longer, but it was just there to explain how the kids relationships were with each other. This is my first fic, I'm still figuring it out,so I'll try to do it I'm doing this on my Kindle, with no shift button,so all line skips will be two lines.

CHAPTER TWO

"Granndy, are you sure it should be me to follow Buu?"Asked 7 year old Nyne(9) to Bulma, excited, but uneasy,Bulma was her granndy,as she would often say. Her father was a year older than her mom, Bulla (aka bra), her dad was Goten(it's different in my fic, but you probably figured that out already!)"Well I don't see why not."Replied the blue-haired genius."Yay!"Replied the young Saiyan."Go start packing then."Said Bulma. Nyne ran off into her room and grabbed her backpack. She grabbed her picture of her family at the park when she was 6, a week before she turned 7, her personal bag of sensu beans™ enough clothes to last about a month, and her stuffed eternal dragon granndy made her, Draggo. "Why did Buu want with the past, he's still got plenty of future candies here, not that I want him to turn them into candy ,although I wish he would leave, why go to the past?" Nyne asked herself. And how would the past deal with him?

A week later, 25 years in the past, a month's before the W.M.A.T

Nyne knocked on her grandma's house on Mt. Palls (I think) Uncle Gohan answered it, but he looked funny at 18"HELLO!" He covered his ears."Don't yell" he said",but who are you?"I'm Nyne, you're my uncle but just 25 years younger". Gohan looked at her shocked."That means you're Goten or G's daughter?Or will be in 25 years?"He asked wonderingly She nodded her head."Goten is my dad."She said, ticked off she was still outside. It was like 10 degrees Fahrenheit out there, and she was wearing a gi that was blue and white, a green sash, and fuchsia capsule Corp noticed she was cold and invited her in, much to her enjoyment."If you are from the future, why are you here?"Asked a curious Gohan."I was sent after an enemy, but he might not hatch for over a year, or he might hatch tomorrow I don't really know."She replied. "*Grandma told me to go to Her house in the past, not to capsule Corp where I live.""I see, well you can sure stay here."Replied Gohan, he really thought about the enemy for a sec, then thought 'Moms gonna go crazy when I tell her who _she is!' Thought Gohan" I'm Nyne since you never asked." Said Nyne, even though it was rude of her not to introduce herself, and she knew she should have said it when he first answered the door, but oh well.."Gohan__ who's your friend?"Asked Gi-Gi'well this will take some explaining..'Thought Gohan."I'm from 25 years in the future, goten is my dad."said -Gi went wide eyed, and Gohan sighed, at least he didn't have to explain it."I got sent here after an enemy.""Wow, is he strong?" "Incredibly strong""wow, I'm gonna go tell mommy and Goten" Said Gi-Gi, as she ran towards her mother's bedroom."WHAT!?"Yelled some one, I think you know who..._

_ The next day._

_We know Everyone in the Son household now knew who Nyne was. They were surprised, well mostly _Goten And Chi Chi, Gohan was right about his mom. But they adjusted to it. Also every one at cc knew, that's where they were right now, eating.

"Proof" every one looked around."over here you weaklings" (And who do you think that was?I bet I know who said that, well of course I do, I'm that author!)Every one looked at the man in the doorway .it was vegeta. What about proof, it was written all over their faces, Vegeta could see it."If that girl is a spawn of that low class warriors son, I want proof. Every one looked at Nyne,who was reaching into her bag. She took out the park photo, and Vegeta than believed her."So then, tell me about this enemy."Said Vegeta."Well, he's pink, and a lot stronger than he looks, because he looks like a peice of chewed bubblegum, but believe me he's not, I speak from a stomach turning experience."She said as she flashed the smile™ we all know so fell down anime style."Well, I don't care about what he tastes like, just tell me more."Said Vegeta."He is pink and INCREDIBLY one could even scratch him without him fixing can turn people and things into candy, he really likes Candy,He can even absorb people and use their moves and energy"Every one stared at her, too lost in thought to ask who the enemy was, how would they ever defeat this monster without being turned into a Hershey™ or being a Human(or Saiyan) power plant?

PLEASE REVIEW PLZ! :I I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter, I will describe some things, it won't be a story line, but I'm almost done with the next storyline chapter though.

* Granndy refers to Bulma, grandma refers to chi-chi


	3. A little note and description

I don't own ANY ONE in this fan fiction. :(

Okay, this is not a chapter it's a note and character description.

Note:okay, from now on I will not update until I get at least 2 reviews, because I am enjoying this story, I might still update w/out those 2 reviews,,but I want to know if you are, flames are good too just tell me why and I'll try to fix it!

Note 2: Can any of you guess why I brought nyne into this story?I didn't just bring her for the fun of it!

Nyne:Wears a blue and white gi and a green sash, with fuchsia capsule Corp 's got the Son humor, but only SLIGHTLY more serious, she does have Briefs in has bright purple hair and it looks like gt pan's.

Gi-Gi:Her hair is my story pic, I'm not a very good artist though, wears a purple and orange gi,a blue sash, and the regular Son fighter 's outgoing and ïve,yet at times adult-like, but not very often.

Note 3:I updated chapter 2, and I added more to was way to short to me.

Thanks for reading, my next chapter will be a new version of"the newest super saiyan"


	4. 3 New Child Super Saiyans!

do not own DBZ or else I'd be rich and you would all be reading this because I'd be amazing.

AN Sorry for the wait, cousin stayed the night, basket ball game...lost, 7 to twenty-something.*frowns* That thunder is SOO undefeated...Stupid youth b-bal.l And MIGHT have the flu,which would totally stink but I would have more writing , I am not a good battle scene writer, so when there's a battle It might not be very don't think this story is mostly about Gi-Gi, Its about her and nyne , but it might seem more about is based of the episode"The newest super Saiyan", but some dialogue might be different since I don't have time to watch every those of you who are wondering how Nyne got her name, It will be in this stay tuned!Also, I decided girls super saiyan will have a different hair will be a color that nobody would expect, sorry, it is a really GIRLY sorry i keep losing words, i will type them then they disappear..Anybody know how to fix it?

**CHAPTER 3 : 3 NEW CHILD SUPER-SAIYANS.(song-numb linkin park)**  
{Takes place 2 days after Nyne's arrival.}  
"We're going training now" said Gohan , with the 3 chibis following."Be good you 3" Shouted Chi-Chi"We will mommy/grandma" Replied our 3 kids following Their brother/uncle. When they got to the training spot Gohan could not see Nyne so he called out"hey nyne where are you?""Over here, Im being attacked by a wild dinosaur,please help me 'haha'Uncle Gohan, Come meet my new reminds me of Icarus...'hahahaha',Gohan come help me, It tickles...*happily and playfully grunts*"Said Nyne giggling. The other chibis were rolling on the ground,they had remembered something funny.

Gohan was remininscing about something while Goten had traded spots with Nyne and was now playing with "mini dino-icarus"."hey guys, I'm gonna get started,I'll see you in a little bit."Said gohan rock-flipping to who knows where.

[after a quick tip to otherworld]Gohan was concentrating on a rock, but never got to it."Hey gohan"said Goten"what is it?""look at this."gohan looked at him,and sighed."It better be important."Said Gohan "It is, lookie "Said Goten holding a giant bug that looks kinda like a beetle."Oh, yeah wow."Replied a annoyed Gohan.

Gohan once again tried to break the rocks but couldn't because G still hasn't done something interrupting , so she went and grabbed onto the tail of a dinosaur about 20 feet wide,59 feet tall, probably."Hey Gohan look,I got the big one...whoaa""Get down from there""Ahh!"The Dino flung her off and she went right for a rock but Gohan Ki'd the rock before she could."Why'd ya do that, ya know know what mom would'a done if We came home and said you are dead."He paused."we're HERE TO TRAIN NOT PLAY!" he finished up."Yes, gosh , sorry i have a bump on my head"was all she said{NO DIP REALLY A BUMP I WOULDA NEVER THOUGHT.}

Gohan had just scared all the kids, so they obeyed him and sat on a rock and after few rock breaks,Gohan asked if they wanted to help him with a training excersize had to throw rocks at him SO FUN SOUNDING, no really I always wanted to throw rocks at SOMEONE..."Are you sure you want us to throw from this close?"Asked a bewildered Gi-Gi .Gohan nodded his head up and down."K all of us at once?"Asked Goten. "Yea"Said chibis looked at each other then threw and barely missed gohan."whoa maybe we should move the line back!"said Gohan, surprised that they could of hit him if he wasn't a super Saiyan at the time. He went over to them and drew the line farther back thenwent back to in front of the mountain and said"Ok you can start now ."And they did,and after awhile Gohan said to move back a bit but Goten stopped,and then the female chibis ."what's up Goten?" asked Gi-Gi ."Well,since mom isn't here, can I be like you now?Ya know, the blond hair and super strength,I want to be a super Saiyan now." Goten said to laughed." Well, maybe you should wait a while, it took me and dad forever to achieve this,and I was nearly twice your age, and Vegeta , man was he a case..."but Gohan couldn't finish,for goten just went ssj!Gohan mouth dropped looked and pointed at the girls."you able to do it too?"he just giggle and went ssj!but I guess that's not really a surprise to you 's only to be expected from a girl with SON and BRIEFS...Nyne's nowBRIGHT PINK hair stood up like Mirai Trunks'.Gi-Gi giggle and also went super-Saiyan!Goten was never learned about this change.!.!"wo-wow"Gi smiled. She finally got to be the center of attention, it was usually was actually not SUPER surpised, he remembered feling her ki change on the way to home once. Gohan on the other hand, was so shocked...!These kids weren't even 8 yet!They were 4 years stronger than he expected!"So how would you guys like to be my sparring partners?"Gohan asked"YEA SO COOL"they all went of they got to a cliff Gohan flew up but left the saiyanlings hanging out."Helluuee,We can't fly person."Said Nyne."Whoa, really?"he asked."Really if we could, we'd be kickin' you butt right now."Said , really wow that's like learning how to walk before you can crawl,Your more like super pedestrians than super Saiyans!"_"super what?"Asked Gi-Gi"get back here cuz I don't like to be left out Ya hear.!"Said goten."Okay, I'll teach you."_"Videl!"Said Gi-Gi happily Gohan looked in the sky.".Aww,shoot, I forgot I promised to teach Videl how to fly..."Gohan looked at the kids."Looks like you guys will have a classmate"He all ran to home and on the way Gohan asked"so how would you guys like to enter the tournament too?"_"wow, really, that's like the most awesomest, coolest thing that could happen to kids our age"the children said they reached home, the same thing that happened in the anime with 2 more demi-Saiyans this time same for the flying havoc will they reek now that they can fly?

**_THE END OF THIS YOU NEXT CHAPTER_**

* * *

So, nyne is acually spelled nyna, pronounced nina, but people started calling her nyne since that was her fave # and it was differant and weird and she would always break down doors and chop tables when she was in a hurry,and that was 'weird'.

* * *

How will you pronounce Nyne's name?FYI I had Bulma ask her the name question, but I clicked save, and it told me it couldn't connect, so I just explained it always, please R&R!. See you in the next chapter,where we go to the tournament, how will Our "hero" react to meeting 3 new Saiyans in 1 day."wow, that's a new record"


End file.
